New home
by deerestdeer
Summary: Patrice was close to her father. However, there were a few secrets he'd been hiding from her relating to her mother. They slowly come to light when he is forced to bring them both into the world of One Piece. Patrice is not happy about this, and has a hard time getting used to the changes this new world brings. Once she finally does, she realizes she may regret wanting to stay.


**Hey everyone! This is my first One piece fanfiction. I hope this first chapter is okay. :) If you have any critiques let me know. I'm going to make sure to the best of my ability that Patrice is not a Marysue. So if she begins to steer in that direction please let me know.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **D** **isclaimer: I no own One Piece.**

The wind blew wildly through my thick auburn hair, causing my long curls to become tangled and messy. I spit out the hair that inevitably ended up in my mouth, in frustration, and pushed the hair out of my dark brown eyes with my pale toned hand. Then I quickly sped up my pace, desperate to get home. I heard my boots clack against the sidewalk, and began to whistle the tune of 'In the Aeroplane Over the Sea' by Neutral Milk Hotel. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings so I didn't notice the strange stares random passerbys gave me. Perhaps I was whistling to loud.

After a few minutes of walking through the crowded city, I made it to a tiny little aparptment building that I called home. Yeah, it was a little worn down, and could use a fresh coat of paint, but my father worked hard to pay the bills for that place, and I deeply appreciated it. I've offered to help pay the bills with my salary I get from working at the local coffee shop, but he wouldn't have it. He's always been stubborn like that, and it ticks me off, but he wouldn't be him if he wasn't.

His name is Rey Prizzilo, and he's been raising me by his lonesome ever since I was 9. That was when we lost mom to an unforseen circumstance that I can't remember much of. All I know is that she was attacked by a random group of people, and they killed her. I was never given their reason, or if there was even one to begin with. I asked my father, but he was very vague and said he hadn't known much either. After she had died, I was heartbroken, and it took me a while to get back on my feet and smile again. All that time my father was strong for me. He never cried around me, except for once at her funeral, and once after. There was another time, but I hadn't been meant to notice. I understood just how hard it must have been for him to be so strong for me once I was a bit older, and formed a deep appreciation for that. He raised me well despite everything, and I've grown into a person I can be proud of.

This is the reason why he's the person I look up to the most.

So once I walked up the creaky steps to my apartment, knocked on the front, and entered, I was shocked and terrified at the shit storm directly in front of me that he seemed to be right in the middle of.

My first reaction was to bolt into the living room, and grab the nearest item that I thought could be used as a weapon. I went with a porcelain vase. I picked it up and forcefully smashed it over the head of a man who had my father in a tight grip.The man who appeared to be in his thirties, with a peculiar green hair color, immediately let my dad go and cried out in pain.

"You bitch!" He harshly yelled as he stumbled over to me. Naturally I began to slowly step backwards to get away from him, but someone else quickly grabbed me in a death like grip from behind. I struggled and screamed at whoever it was to let me go to no avail.

My father tried to reach out to save me from what felt like my impending doom, as the man I had hit with the vase seemed to have appeared right in front of me.

Before he could help me though, the man had already taken a knife out from his pocket and slashed me right across the stomach. He had a wicked grin as he did so that sent chills down my spine. I gasped in pain, and a flash of rage that I barely had noticed through thr pain seemed to cross my dad's face. He quickly pushed the man who had stabbed me away, and pulled me right out of the other persons grip, before pulling me tightly to his chest. All I remembered after that moment was a bright flash of light, and what felt like a strange numbing sensation before I slowly lost consciousness.

The moment I woke up I could smell something peculiar, almost medicinal in the air. I could also feel something firm, but cushion like beneath me, and a thin blanket on top of me. I quickly willed my eyes to flutter open, and noticed a very bright light above me. I turned my head to the side to avoid anymore eye strain, and noticed a small metal table lying on the far left of me that seemed to match the walls of the room. It looked like it was covered in various medical tools, and a few medicine bottles. I looked around some more and noticed a small... port hole, the only view out of it being a deep dark blue void. There was also a beeping heart rate monitor right next to me with wires connecting from it, directly to my body, along with an IV, also connected to my body. it was connected through a small needle in my arm, that I noticed when I lifted the blanket to look at it.

After I was satisfied with my observations, I concluded that I was possibly in a hospital. Though the port hole didn't make any sense... I decided not to question the hospitals design choices.

Then I started to recede into my thoughts. I started trying to remember what had happened directly before I woke up here, but stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Woah, why does-" I cut my words off when I felt all my memories returning to me. I started to remember the men attacking my dad, and me getting involved, and then getting stabbed in the stomach. Then there was a bright light before I passed out.

This immediately made me begin to worry about my dad, and my eyes widened as I began to panic. What if he was hurt, or worse? What was I doing lying down when he could be in serious trouble? In my panicked state I jolted up into a sitting position, and threw the blanket that previously was covering me off to the side. I tried to get up, but froze when I heard a knock at the door, that was in front of my bed. It slowly creaked open, and a... polar bear appeared in the door way.

I quickly focused my gaze on it prepared to scream, but felt my eyes widen again as I almost immediately noticed who he seemed to resemble.

He was a polar bear... in an orange jump suit, and he was walking on two legs...

Surely he wouldn't speak...

And speak, he did...

"You need to get back into bed! You could hurt yourself!"

I blinked, still frozen. When they noticed that I wasn't going to make any effort to move the polar bear rushed over to me, seeming to be upset.

He gently laid me back in the bed, and placed the blanket I had thrown off, back over me.

"There, that's better. I'm glad to see you're awake and eager to get up, but you need to rest, so you can get better."

I still hadn't said anything, and just kept staring at the polar bear, not once taking my eyes off of him.

Then at some point he began to scratch the back of his head, and seemed to have a nervous look on his face, that shook me out of my thoughts for a moment.

"I'm sorry... Can I ask your name?" I tried to make my voice sound as normal as possible but deep down I was freaking out.

The polar bear stopped scratching his head, and began to speak. "Ah, yes. My name is Bepo. I already know your names Patrice. Your dad told me."

Oh fuck... Oh no... Oh deities... was all I could think as I heard the bears name. Suddenly the metal walls and port hole made much more sense as I realized where I was... I was in the world of One Piece, a manga, and an anime that I used to adamantly watch all the time. It wasn't my favorite, but I did enjoy it. However, it was meant to be fictional, so this whole situation didn't make any sense to me.

Of course I would've liked to go with the excuse that I had been dreaming, but... I knew that I wasn't. I felt very awake, and everything felt very real. I was beginning to feel panic rising again.

I halted my oncoming freak out though when I realized Bepo had mentioned my dad. I quickly decided to ask Bepo a question, but it came out as yelling, startling the poor polar bear.

"He's here?! Is he okay?!"

I saw Bepo shrink back as he answered me. "Yes... He's okay. He brought you here in the first place. I can bring him here if you'd like."

I fervently nodded, and Bepo hurriedly exited the room, closing the door behind him. I let out a deep breath, feeling relief knowing my dad was okay. Of course now that I knew that my next step was immediately asking him how we got here in the first place.

As soon as that thought finished the door quickly opened again revealing Bepo, but this time with my dad right behind him. I smiled when he entered the room, and he kindly smiled back, immediately rushing over to hug me, being mindful of my IV. I wrapped my arms around him to give him a relieved hug back, and felt like I'd almost cry. Then the hug ended after a few moments. I slowly looked up at him, and a questioning glance flashed through my eyes, my features becoming puzzled. My dad seemed to know exactly what I was about to ask him, and he decided to speak up, sounding a bit nervous.

"Bepo, could I please have a moment with my daughter in private?"

Bepo seemed a bit embarrassed and quickly nodded, before exiting the room.

"I know you're going to ask, so before you do, I might as well tell you I sort of teleported us here with a device to save you that I don't have now, and yes this world is real, and no I can't tell you how I knew that."

I blinked at my dad's incredibly brief response in surprise but quickly began to feel frustrated about it. Like I'd let him just not tell me how he knew this place was real... and how he got that device too... Why doesn't he have it now?

"No, I reallllly need you to tell me exactly what it is you don't want to tell me, because this involves the both of us now."

He blinked, and didn't budge, continuing to be vague.

"It's better if I don't. Please trust me, honey. You'll understand soon."

I sat up, and glared. "Excuse me, but I think I have a right to know how you knew about this world, and why you brought us here. Being vague and mysterious like that doesn't make me want to know any less. I doubt that it will change anything if I do know, so start explaining, or I'm probably going to have panic attack, just because of all my confusion, damn it."

He just sighed and shook his head. "Honey, I know you're frustrated, and I would be too if I were you. Just please trust me on this. The information I could give you isn't safe for you to know, and may put you in harm's way. I know you're tough, but some people can be much tougher. I wouldn't hide anything from you if it wasn't with a very good reason, you know that."

The guilty tone in my dad's voice makes me immediately regret yelling at him, and I sigh, before reluctantly choosing my next words. "Alright... I'll listen for now. I know you'd tell me if you thought you should, so maybe you have a good reason. But if any danger comes up, I'm not letting you protect me. I will protect you."

My dad let a small smile form on his face. "Alright, honey. I'll let you think I won't try and protect you, and I'll let me think that I will, okay?"

I sighed and didn't say anything back, but I wouldn't have had much time anyway, because the door suddenly swung open, startling me a bit. This time, a new yet familiar face stepped into the room, making me gulp. It was a face that I did not want near me, but somehow knew seeing him was inevitable. He had dark grey eyes and olive toned skin, and was wearing his signature spotted hat, that reminded me of a mushroom top. He was looking directly at me, and seemed to be walking towards me. This of course did not help me feel any better. He stopped at the side of my bed, and my dad backed away from the railing to give him space. He was still looking down at me, when he decided to speak. He spoke with a very deep voice that I'd heard many times before... but only on the television, and I was typically much less afraid of it, because he wasn't real. Now it was much more intimidating, whether it was meant to be or not.

"I need to know how you're feeling. Does anything else hurt besides the obvious stomach wound?"

I was too nervous to speak and settled for shaking my head at him.

"Alright, good. I'll give you a few pain killers regardless as I'm sure you're stomach is hurting you. After that I want you to rest for a few days."

I nodded my head, and stared at Law silently. He walked over to the table I had seen with the tools and pill bottles on it, and grabbed one of the bottles. He opened it and one small white pill plopped onto his hand before he closed the bottle. After that he walked over to a small metal sink that I had apparently failed to notice, and grabbed a small paper cup. He filled it with water and walked back over to me. After he handed me the pill and the water I quickly downed the pill with the waterand handed Law the empty cup gently.

I hesitantly decided to speak, but only a few words that felt as if they were mandatory given the situation.

"Thank you."

Law nodded his head and began to walk off, tossing the empty cup in the trash as he did.

"I don't believe I have anything else I need to say so I'll be off. I'll check on you again in a few hours." He swiftly exited the room, leaving me and my dad alone once again.

"So dad... How exactly did you find these guys in the first place, and why the hell did Law agree to actually help you, because I'm sure he wasn't thrilled about it. I'm sure it's okay for you to answer this much."

Those questions had been on my mind ever since Law entered the room, but I hesitated to ask them until he left. Now was my chance.

"We sort of just ended up on the same beach they just happened to be docked on. I didn't have any specific coordinates set on the decice taking us here, so I had no idea where we'd actually end up. As for why Law helped, it was less of a decision made on his own free will, and more of a decision made by his crews constant begging. They apparently felt bad about our situation, and wanted him to help. He eventually seemed to agree, and motioned me to follow him. Next thing you know, were here. Oh, and umm..." My father paused and began to fidget with his fingers, looking very nervous. He wore a sheepish smile, and I immediately narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"What did you do?" I asked calmly, waiting for the storm of slurs I would soon utter at whatever nonsense I know he pulled.

"For now on... I'll be the cook for the Heart Pirates crew. So... we'll be staying here for a while."

I stared at my father blankly, and tried to register what he way saying... when I finally did my eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" I yelled harshly. I didn't know how to react. I had no intention of staying here, and I assumed my dad hadn't either. We needed to be searching for a way back home, not traveling with a group of pirates. This news did not please me.

"I know that sounds bad... but this is actually probably the safest place for us to be given our situation. We'll already have a place to stay and we'll most likely be off the radar of the group, the guys who attacked us came from. Even if we aren't, we'll be protected."

After thinking about it for a moment I sighed, realizing my father was right deep down. Of course now I had a new thought on my mind after dad revealed some information that I didn't previously know. The men who attacked us were from some sort of group. However I doubted I'd be told anymore than that, so I chose to push that thought to the side for the time being.

"You have a point. I'm just not to keen on traveling as a pirate."

I was a fan of the One Piece anime, but the idea of actually being in the world it was from did not appeal to me in any way. I'd rather be back home, enjoying my nice stable life then here, a place that's almost always unpredictable. That was especially so for pirates, a name my dad and I would now be calling ourselves, so I wasn't thrilled to say the least. We even ended up with one of the more well known and dangerous crews to top it all off. I was worried for my dad too. What if he got hurt in a fight? A slew of what if scenarios entered my mind as I slumped my head in despair.

My father walked over to me and patted my shoulder. He smiled reassuringly. "It'll be alright. Nothing bad is going to happen. We're safe, okay?"

I didn't agree, but nodded my head anyway. My dad chuckled and began to walk off.

"Get some rest, you need it. I'm going to go to the kitchen and see what ingredients they have here. So that gives you plenty of time. If I come back in here and see those peepers still open, I'll tell the captain." He chuckled, knowing that small fake threat would make me listen. I stuck my tongue out at him as he left the room, and shut the door with a clack. I quickly laid back down, and sighed.

I started to think about what life would be like here, and realized that I'd probably be one of the only women in

the crew, a 20 year old woman at that, and while I'd describe my looks as about average, I already knew how perverted some of the crew members would be. Though perhaps I was overreacting, at least I hoped... This thought plagued me for a while, before my mind started to drift off and I slowly closed my eyes. I pulled my blanket over my chest and decided to give into sleep. I remember the thought I had right before drifting off clearly.

I need to be strong for the both of us.


End file.
